It Can't be!
by AquaIceDragoon
Summary: This takes place 4 years after Advent Children. Your name is Kaliya, your Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz's little sister. I don't own any games from Final Fantasy, the only thing I own is the movie, and if you don't like the fact that Kadaj and the others have a sister then don't read it. But if you want to read you'll find out more about Kaliya. In this story Kadaj and the others are dead,
1. Chapter 1

Thank you Final Memories & NightmareOnElmStreetFan for sending in a review as well as following and favoriting the story, it means a lot. Here is chapter 2, chapter 3 is being worked on as speak.

Kaliya wake up in a small room and looked around. "Glad to see that you're awake, little sister." She look over at Kadaj. "How is that you're alive. You died, 4 years ago." Kadaj smiles then walks over to her. "That's easy, Little sister. My brothers and I were reborn, thankd to Hojo's son. He gave us as a chance to start over. And we plan on bringing Mother back, but the only way to do that is for you to give up you're life." She just look at him and back away from him, but he brought hrt closer to him. "If you don't like it, it's to bad. It's the only away to get Mother back." Kaliya tried to move away from him, but felt someone stop her from behind. She looks up to see her brother Yazoo look down at her. "Kaliya, I'm sorry but you have to stay here." She turns around and look at him. "But I don't want to." He looks down at her with those eyes, that caught her heart many years ago. "I'm sorry, but you have to." She stands up and looks at him. "What happened to you Brother Yazoo. You were so nice, and now it's like you don't care about anything, not even me." He just looks at you as he walks away and shoves Kadaj out of the room, closes and locks the door behind himself. "I do care about you, Kaliya. I don't want to do this, kill you that is, just to get Mother back. If I could I'd get out out of here, but I can't. But I will tell Vincent where you are at. At least that way our brothers won't think I let you go or took you away. " He smiles at her and hugs her like she's was the only person alive, the only one he could trust. "I love you so much, Kaliya. But you know as well as I do, that we can't be together. Not like you and Vincent. He cares about you, even though he doesn't show it." He lets go of her and heads to the door and unlocks it and heads out.

Vincents side

He slowly wakes up and looks around. "Marya!" He stands up and looks around, not finding her. He then leaves the house and heads off to 7th Heaven, the place Tifa owns. After he got there, he opened the door to see Tifa, Cloud and the others in the front. "Vincent, were is Marya?" Tifa says. "She's been taken by Kadaj and the others." He says as he sees the faces of his friends go paler then his own. "What?! They are dead." Cloud says as he gets up off his chair from the bar and walks over to Vincent. "I know, but there back, and stronger then ever." He says and he walks to Cloud. As they reach the seats to the bar the door opens showing Yazoo, Vincent in a flash had pinned him to the wall. "Where is Marya, you better not have hurt her or I'll hurt you.." He yells at him as he eyes flash a darker red. Yazoo struggles out of his grip. Tifa moves a hand to Vincent right shoulder. "Let's she want he as to say." Vincent lets go of him and hears him take a deep breathe. "Kaliya, I mean Marya is fine. I've made sure she's ok. The reason I can here, is to get Vincent to save her. I can't do it myself, cuz my brothers would kill me. Vincent is the only one who can." Yazoo stands up and he long silver hair falls over his shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you Final Memories & NightmareOnElmStreetFan for sending in a review as well as following and favoriting the story, it means a lot. Here is chapter 2, chapter 3 is being worked on as speak.

She wake up in a small room and looked around. "Glad to see that you're awake, little sister." She look over at Kadaj. "How is that you're alive. You died, 4 years ago." Kadaj smiles then walks over to you. "That's easy, Little sister. My brothers and I were reborn, that's to Hojo's son. He gave as a chance to start over. And we plan on bringing Mother back, but the only way to do that is for you to give up you're life." She just look at him and back away from him, but he bring you closer to him. "If you don't like it, it's to bad. It's the only away to get Mother back." She try and move away from him, but feel someone stop you from behind. She looks up to see her brother Yazoo look down at her. "Kaliya, I'm sorry but you have to stay here." You turn around and look at him. "But I don't want to." He looks down at you with those eyes, that cought your heart that many years ago. "I'm sorry, but you have to." She stands up and looks at him. "What happened to you Brother Yazoo. You were so nice, and now it's like you don't care about anything, not even me." He just looks at you as he walks away and shoves Kadaj out of the room, closes and locks the door behind himself. "I do care about you, Kaliya. I don't want to do this, kill you that is, just to get Mother back. If I could I'd get out out of here, but I can't. But I will tell Vincent where you are at. At least that way our brothers won't think I let you go or took you away. " He smiles at her and hugs her like she's was the only person alive, the only one he could trust. "I love you so much, Kaliya. But you know as well as I do, that we can't be together. Not like you and Vincent. He cares about you, even though he doesn't show it." He lets go of her and heads to the door and unlocks it and heads out.

Vincents side

He slowly wakes up and looks around. "Marya!" He stands up and looks around, not finding her. He then leaves the house and heads off to 7th Heaven, the place Tifa owns. After he got there, he opened the door to see Tifa, Cloud and the others in the front. "Vincent, were is Marya?" Tifa says. "She's been taken by Kadaj and the others." He says as he sees the faces of his friends go paler then his own. "What?! They are dead." Cloud says as he gets up off his chair from the bar and walks over to Vincent. "I know, but there back, and stronger then ever." He says and he walks to Cloud. As they reach the seats to the bar the door opens showing Yazoo, Vincent in a flash had pinned him to the wall. "Where is Marya, you better not have hurt her or I'll hurt you.." He yells at him as he eyes flash a darker red. Yazoo struggles out of his grip. Tifa moves a hand to Vincent right shoulder. "Let's she want he as to say." Vincent lets go of him and hears him take a deep breathe. "Kaliya, I mean Marya is fine. I've made sure she's ok. The reason I can here, is to get Vincent to save her. I can't do it myself, cuz my brothers would kill me. Vincent is the only one who can." Yazoo stands up and he long silver hair falls over his shoulders.


End file.
